


Silhouette

by Callie_Girl



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Greg Saunders had been on the League for one month. One day, while he was talking to his boyfriend, he sees Shaera Hol.And things just go downhill from there.





	Silhouette

It had been a good day. Too good to last.  
A plate of his favourite food, sitting with his favourite person, his traumas seemed billions of miles away. He was just listening to Justin telling an elaborate story when the galley doors opened.  
On impulse, he glanced over to see who it was.  
He dropped his coffee, moving as far away from the winged figure in the doorway as he could manage. In doing so he drew her attention, and she looked straight at him, moving towards him...  
He went for his guns to find them absent. To his horror, he was back in the Thanagarian prison, back in the prison garbs he'd been given...  
He sank to the floor, arms raising to protect his face as the damned hawk came closer. The faker had the gall to look concerned...  
Suddenly, Justin was there. He gripped Greg's arms gently, pulling them away from his face and smiling softly. "Hey, look at me. Can you focus on me?"  
Greg does as he says, and slowly the room comes back into focus. It had been mercifully empty, only Fire, Ice, Jason Blood, and Green Lantern were there. He took a deep breath, panic slowly leaving him. Justin gently pulled him to his feet, leading him out of the room and making sure to stay between his lover and Hawkgirl.  
"It's okay," Justin whispered. "You're okay."  
Greg nodded slowly, leaning against Justin. "Jus'... jus' di'nt expect a Thanagarian."  
"You do not have to explain yourself to me."


End file.
